Taking An Unexpected Turn
by blackmoonsshadow
Summary: Kaylee doesn't want to go to sleep. But when a man comes in the night and kidnaps her she starts to consider listening to her mom more often.


Taking an Unexpected Turn

By Kai Sovell Jan. 9th,2013

**F****rom Kaylee's Point of View:**

It was a week after my 12th birthday.

"Go to sleep Kaylee. And don't read another book, it's a school night," Mom said.

"Fine," I grumbled. Mom turned off the light and headed away. I pretended to go to sleep but I was listening to Mom's footsteps fading away. When I couldn't hear her anymore I jumped out of bed and raced to my closet on the other side of my bedroom. I opened my walnut closet, It and I tensed when it made a loud creaking noise. There was my flashlight at the bottom of my sock drawer. I took it out and raced to my bed again. My book was under my pillow and I pulled it out. I snuggled into my covers and turned on the flashlight.

**From Silver Bullet's Point of View:**  
I looked up and down the street. Searching for somebody who might be following me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a light go on in the window of a house.

"I can't take a chance of people seeing me," I thought. Wiping my sweaty forehead with the back of my pale hand I looked down at my it and noticed some blood smeared across it. Luckily, it wasn't mine. On my way down the street I ran into an old couple. I couldn't risk them telling somebody about me. I had to take care of them. They were light so it was easy to drag their dead bodies into a nearby river. I wiped the blood off my hands. Now it was time to take care of the person that had turned the light on.

**From Kaylee's Point of View:**  
I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard a scratching at the window, my window was slowly opening. My bedroom window started to slowly open. I froze and pulled the sheets over my head. I switched off my flashlight and held my breath while trying to not move. After a couple of minutes I slowly pushed the sheets off of me. I crawled out of bed, afraid that someone was at the window. My bare knees rubbed against the carpet, giving me stinging burns. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. My head ran into my desk next to the door. I almost cried in pain and fright. Something small fell to the floor. I jumped back. Out of curiosity I crept towards it. I breathed in relief. It was only my pocket knife. I shoved it into my back pocket.

"I might need it," I thought. When I reached towards the door a huge figure jumped in front of me. I started to scream when something hard hit me on the side of my head. Everything slowly started to fade away.

**From Silver Bullet's Point of View**

"Ugh," I said to myself. "I hate kids." That girl might be useful. I could keep her for ransom. Then I can use the money to buy the things I need. "What a smart man you are Silver Bullet," I said out loud to myself. I glanced over at the unconscious girl sprawled out on the floor. I grimaced. "It's not a particularly pretty thing," I thought. But I turned on the lights just to get a better look at the girl. I was right. She had long and tangled dirty blond hair. She was so skinny I could see the veins popping up under her skin. Trying to breath with the little room they had. Her face was pale white, contrasting with the deep, dark brown eyes set deeply into her face. Her lips were pale and thin, almost nothing because they blended in with her white skin. "When she wakes up I don't want her getting away," I thought.

**From Kaylee's Point of View**  
It was really blurry when I started to open my eyes. When my eyes cleared I realized I was in a room with lots of tools such as hammers and screws. And garbage. My head was throbbing and I was very confused for a minute, but then everything in the past night came to head like a bullet. I started to panic and tears were streaming out of my eyes. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down. My feet and hands were tied together with duct tape. I struggled for about five minutes, screaming my face of, when something poked me. I reached into my back pocket, struggling because my hands were duct taped together, and took out my pocket knife I had picked up the moment before the man knocked me out. I slowly cut the duct tape until I was free. I sat up and looked around. The room was about ten by ten feet. It was small. I tried to move but I noticed I couldn't move my legs. They were dead weights. I felt that if somebody came in I was helpless. My body was shaking from fear and I felt dizzy. My face was stained with tears and blood from where the man hit me. I sat there for ten minutes until I could move my legs.

**From Silver Bullet's Point of View**  
I needed to work on it soon. After tieing up the girl I went to my workshop. I don't have enough money to but all the tools to make my invention. I noticed a leather journal in the corner of my workshop. It was my journal. I realized it was probably the only thing that keeps me sane. I picked it up and read through it.

**10 years old:**** I found this book in the orphanage library. This is my first writing segment. I have decided that because Mother disowned me when I was 10 years old I'm going to run away from the orphanage. **

**10 years old:**** I'm taking a train to the coast around Maine. I'm working as a shoe polisher on the streets until I can make enough money to have a meal. I usually have a meal once a day and that is only a piece of bread and some cheese. I try to ration out my food and I live near a freshwater stream. If I'm lucky I maybe have some fat from the butcher that I eat raw. I'm deciding to save enough money to get some tools to make a faster shoe polisher so I could find more people that need shoe polishing. **

**12 years old:**** Luckily my plan is working. I am thinking of inventing bigger things, that make more of an impact in the world. **

**13 years old:**** I am now deciding to sell my inventions on the street.**

**13 1/2 years old:**** I have sold my shoe shining machine, my teeth brushing machine, my dusting machine and my tea making machine. Today a professional inventor said that they might need a young mind like me. He gave me his card and asked that in a couple of years, at least 'till I'm old enough to work, to call him. I am so excited! **

**15 years old:**** I am almost out of money. Last week the police caught me selling things without a permit. I used the money I have left over to call the professional inventor. The inventor answered and said that they have decided to hire me. **

**16 years old:**** I now have enough money to rent out an apartment, have a good meal and be clean. My boss says I'm a natural inventor. I have made great inventions that sell with good money. **

**18 years old:**** I have just decided to invent a cure for the common cold. I have so far gone through all the statistics and- even if there might be some drugs to deal with it- I have found a cure. There is only one problem. There is a poison that makes your eyes different. **

**18 1/2 years old:**** I have decided to take the chance to work with the poison. **

**19 years old:**** I have just tried to make the cure. I failed miserably. I was tripped by my snotty co-worker and splashed some of the poison into my face and eye. Now my eyes are bright yellow. I am overcome with rage! I want revenge on my co-worker. Now I'm fired and don't have any money. **

**20 years old:**** Last week I murdered my former co-worker, he has ruined my eyes and my life. I am out of money and living on the streets again. It felt kinda good to murder somebody. I'm deciding to make an invention that can easily kill people.**

**21 years old:**** So far I've killed three people. Every time I kill somebody I have a great feeling that wells up in me. I am almost done with my plan.**  
**My plan is a knife. A small knife that should be about half a foot long. The knife can be used as regular knife, but it is gonna be made out of a metal that x-rays don't detect. It's gonna have some type of charging in the handle so it can shoot deadly laser beams. The beams can be in different colors including red, green and invisible. The beam can go forever, as long the battery back is charged. **

**26 years old:**** I am almost finished with the knife. I just need the metal for the actual knife part. I try to save money but now I'm relying on gambling. I have lost alot money on that. Now I have to sell my tools for money. I have to retire on making the knife for a while. I have now decided to call it the ID. Standing for the Invisible Dagger. **

**From Kaylee's Point of View**  
My legs were still shaking but I could move them. I was crawling by the time I got out of the room. I was trying to be as silent as a mouse but the hiccups turned me into a sitting duck. When I got out of the room I realized that there were three other rooms in the 1 story building. Everywhere there was a clutter of tools and garbage, just like the room I was just in. I could see a warm glow of light coming from the room on the left diagonal to me. I made myself as small as I could and crawled across the open space. I was almost at the door-which was up ahead at the right of me- and I just had to go past the room with the glow coming from it. I peeked around the door and saw a figure in front of a small fire pit. He had half of a knife in his hand. I leaned forward more and more to see what the man looked like. I was getting more and more curious about him. I guess I leaned too far forward.I fell flat on my face and a bunch of tools fell on me, making a huge racket. The man spun around. The last thing I remember were two bright yellow eyes, disintegrating my body.

**From Silver Bullet's Point of View**  
What a waste.

**From Kaylee's Point of View**  
I woke up in front of a building. I realized that the building was where I was trapped in. I looked across the street. My house was there! My big, brick, and old house. It was leaning to one side. I couldn't have missed it more. I ran across the street, hopped up the stairs and swung open the door.

"I'm here!" I yelled. Nobody responded. I ran through the house. All the rooms were empty. My eyes started to tear up. I took a breath and said to myself, "They are probably at the police station. I ran out the house and zipped out the door. I didn't feel tired. It was weird, but I though, "Probably from the adrenaline." I sprinted into the police station shouting, "Mom, Dad I'm here!" I then yelled for my younger eight year old sister, "Where are you?" I ran back to my house and noticed there was a funeral going on in he street. I was so glad it wasn't mine. I smiled, but it quickly faded when I saw my parents crying on the roadside, surrounded by my relatives. My sister was crying her eyeballs out, but she was marching bravely in front of the coffin. I streamed over to my parents and yelled, but they didn't notice me. I went over to my sister and tapped her on the shoulder. She shivered but she didn't see me. Reluctantly I slowly walked over to the opened coffin. I strained my neck to look over it. I jumped back and screamed. The body inside it was...me! For the first time I looked down at my fingers. They were ghostly white and transparent. I ran. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't stand still. I ran, and ran. Through walls and pass people...living people. I cried and cried. I didn't even know where my legs were carrying me. I ran into a coffee shop, but on the other side, there wasn't a coffee shop. There were fields of flowers and other ghosts were walking around. I sprinted passed them. Slowly some farms started to develop, and those farms developed into busy cities full of ghosts. I stopped, stunned. I recognized my old neighbor who died two years ago. I ran over to him. He looked over and his eyes lit up.

"Is that you Kaylee? You are so young to be here yet!" he exclaimed. I ran into his arms and started babbling about what happened. He said soothing words to me and offered to guide me to the new ghost school. He explained that is was a school for ghosts who just died. They will give you all the information that new ghosts need. My neighbor did mention that they would be here for eternity though. I might as well get comfortable to this new place and make the best out of it. I'm going to be here for a long time.


End file.
